A Little Book
by TheBlueRoseLover
Summary: About a year and a half after the War of the One Ring, and Legolas and Alice is living happily together. But what happens when Legolas gets ahold of Alice's personal book that no one has ever read not even her own twin sister Alexia. But just what is in those books that Alice doesn't want everyone reading? Rated M for Sex don't like don't read.
A Little Book.

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY….

Just a quick back story about Alice, Alice is the twin sister of Alexia ( which by the way I have a story about her and Boromir which is pretty good so I've been told) and is the niece of Lord Elrond of Rivendell although she is young in age she is said to be one of the most wisest people in Middle Earth.

Alice was always reading books or staring up at the sky when she was little and still does it as a way of relaxing and calming herself. Alice knows every language there is in Middle Earth and has read every book in the Rivendell and Lothlorien library and is working on the Mirkwood library as well.

Although she is smart she is also a very good fighter, her swordsmanship level being even with her uncle and her hand to hand combat being very excellent as well. Some would say she is the perfect woman being highly gifted just like her sister the two surpassing all the great wizards and that's even including the great Lady of light Galadriel of Lothlorien.

But there is so many things people did not know about Alice that very few did know. Alice is very shy, she hates speaking her mind and asking people for help and voicing what she wants, her whole life all she wanted was to help people of those who were truly in need of help and never once did she ask for help or anything in return.

So as personality wise Alice was as quite as a church mouse but appearance wise she is 5 foot 5 when she is barefoot but in her boots she is 5 foot 7.

As for Alice's wardrobe she wears a lot of different clothes but for battle she prefers to wear skin tight shortly shorts and long sleeves shirts that are tight around the stomach and chest but loose around the arms so she could put little knifes in the sleeves.

her outfits are normally finished off with long socks that come up a few inches from her shorts and long boots that lice up and come a few inches from her socks she also wears a long black cloak to hide herself from those who are looking for her.

Alice unlike her sister who has long red fiery hair that gos pass her butt, she has long black midnight hair that just like her sister her hair gos pass her butt as well. Alice's face is just like her body which is small and slim but is full of muscle even though it doesn't look like it.

Alice's lips being a more pinkish color than a rosey red color and her teeth being perfectly straight and white. Alice's eyes being the first thing everyone notices about her before they are completely captured by her permanent spell of beauty and charms, Alice's eyes being the brightest of blue anyone on Middle Earth has ever seen they are so bright and shiny that many say that they can see stars in them.

People all over Middle Earth knows Alice by Alice the white or many other names that people had given her but her reason for getting that name is because of her power. Alice can heal the wounded and destroy the darkness from within the place it came. Casting spells that nobody else in all Middle Earth can cast.

Now that you know a little about Alice let's get on with the story.

By the way this is after the war of the one ring and Legolas and Alice is the new King and Queen of Mirkwood.

To say that he was shocked was a understatement. To say that he didn't see this coming especially coming from her was a understatement. To say that as the man in the relationship that he's ego is highly damaged is a understatement. In all honesty Legolas didn't know what to do at this point he was at a total loss, and at what cost?

It was all thanks to this stupid little book he just had to pick up. Now of course he didn't mean to read it but he was curious about it Alice always had it with her and had never let him read it or touch it. Alice had always said it was her important work book a book that had important spells and ideas for new medicines and much more important stuff that was two important for anyone to touch even Legolas her husband.

But at the time when he found the book it was in the middle of the hall way near the training grounds out of place and unprotected and definitely not with Alice. Legolas knew it was Alice's book because of the bad shape it was in the outside was worn out and dirty around the edges and of course the only thing he wasn't allowed to touch.

Legolas of course was on his way to the training grounds to met up with Alice to teach a few young Elfes a thing or two about fighting (honestly it was just a chance to get out of the paper out and boring meetings) When he had seen it laying there on the floor laying face down half way open.

Legolas picked it up half confused and half excited without Alice not being here she couldn't hit him for trying to read it. Legolas looked around looking to see if Alice would jump out and hit him over the head yelling at him to never touch her book again. But as he waited nothing happened and surprisingly Alice didn't show up either.

So looking around Legolas made sure he was alone before opening the book. And upon opening the book to the first page of course, it said The Story Of Alice Tar-Minyatur Volume 179. Legolas raised a eyebrow in confusion, first the fact that there was 178 more besides this one and second this was more than a work related book it was a more like a journal.

Turning the next page Legolas started reading from the first paragraph, it said A new year has started once again and although I will be sad that I will be leaving Gondor and my sister's side I am overwhelmed with happiness to be back in Mirkwood. Although I have not lived there long I know that being there with Legolas is where I belong.

Legolas read a little more from that page and skipped along a little more just pass all the normal and everyday life stuff or how boring a meeting was. But stopped when he read his name once more reading more slowly it said Today during a meeting with a Prince from one of the far away kingdoms, this rude and outrageous Prince wouldn't stop talking about himself earlier and now he was being even more annoying in this meeting and to make it worse he kept rubbing his knee against mine what a disgraceful child he most be.

Legolas looked up from the book surprised Alice was only mean in three ways, one if someones talking bad about her friends and family, two when she's in battle she's the hottest the cutest the most sexiest little thing he has ever seen, and three when Legolas has to wake her up and she's in a deep sleep and she calls Legolas lots of mean and ungodly things.

Quickly getting over the fact that his little angel had a little dark side from what he has been reading. Legolas went back to reading from where he left off and it said, As I looked from this disgusting man from my right I looked to my left smiling uncontrollably as I felt myself ring with happiness like I always do whenever I look at Legolas I can't explain it and I can't control it but I never want this feeling to end for as long as I should live.

There was no stopping the roesy red blush that moved quickly up Legolas's face from his neck and up to the tippy top of his pointed ears. Legolas of course couldn't help the big stupid grin he was wearing. It may have been simple and silly words to others but for Legolas it made his heart beat faster like he had been running for days and days with no rest.

Looking back to the book Legolas read more and more simple things as fast as he could but slowed down to read this one part that made his heart stop. It said Today I had returned to bed rather late having ate in my work room where all of my magic potions and enchanted equipment is. I had opened my door as quite as I could and upon entering my and Legolas's bedchambers.

Laying there with the moonlight shining brightly upon his angel like face was the love of my life and the only one that has my heart Legolas Greenleaf the King of Mirkwood. Standing and staring for God knows how long I moved closer to the bed and smiled softly thinking about how lucky I was to have him in my life. Thinking about how much I don't deserve him. Thinking about how I'm never gonna give him up for as long as I should live.

Legolas felt his face burning with embarrassment simply knowing this is how Alice felt about him he was so happy he could die. But even though he was incredibly happy he was also confused or somewhat angry that Alice thought she didn't deserve him when it is most definitely the other way around.

Legolas caught up in this new found discovery did not even hear the small elf-child that was now smiling brightly up at him until he felt the small elf grabbed his tunic pants and pulled them down in his direction trying to get his attention. Legolas looked down and then jumped away from the small child and even let out a small yep.

The small elfing laughed loudly and pointed straightly at the all big and mighty King Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas had remembered him as the small elf that he was teaching how to shoot properly with a bow and arrow. As quick as Legolas was he moved in front of the small elf and put his hand over his mouth and said shhh small one I do not wish to be caught.

The small elf raised a eyebrow in confusion and quietly asked But my Lord who could you possibly be hiding from your the king you answer to no one? Legolas shooked his head in denial and said Oh but there is one person that I have to answer to and that's my wife the Queen of Mirkwood. The elfing nodded and quietly said My Lord I should probably inform you that Queen Alice is coming this way.

After hearing that come out of his mouth Legolas had run down the hall out of sight and out of hearing view. Leaving the young elfing there to be found by the said Queen Alice and having her ask if he had seen the King himself. Which led the young elf to run off down the hall himself as well. There forth leaving her there to wonder three things first what was wrong with that small elfing and second just where was Legolas and third where in all middle earth was her book?

Legolas had went to the one place where no one could find him a place where he used to hide all the time when he was small elfing in a broom closet a couple door ways from the dining halls. As Legolas kept reading he loved every word that was on the pages. From Alice's likes to dislikes to the small things she loves most about Mirkwood and of course how much she missed Alexia, Boromir, Aragorn her uncle and the rest of the fellowship.

But it was the stuff she wrote about him that really pleased him. From the little things that he did that she thought was so cute to the things that not even Legolas himself knew he did that turned her on so much. But it was all quickly changed when Legolas turned the page and began reading from the top once again.

It said Last night was once again a enchanting and romantic night of passionate love making with my love Legolas. Although everything was indeed amazing I can't help but feel slightly unsatisfied like there's so much more that I'm missing out on. Upon reading this Legolas felt like a big drop of shame was just dropped on him.

Quickly reading more it said Although he is nice and gentle and knows just where to touch me I often wonder what it would be like if he was more rough and somewhat mean? What it would be like if he spanked me? Tied me up and made me begged for him to touch me, begged for him to fuck me? Although I want so many things in my sex life I just can't ask him first that would be to embarrassing I would die from even thinking about asking him and second it's not just my sex life it's his to and Legolas would never be interested in any of that stuff and let alone would he actually do it?

Legolas taking in what he just read sat the book down and thought about it for a minute or two. Was their sex life really that unsatisfying for her? And more importantly did she really want him to do all that stuff to her? Honestly Legolas has thought about some of that stuff before but not all of it.

Legolas has thought about hitting her nicely toneded backside before he won't lie and he often did it whenever they would spar together and no one else was looking or was around. Legolas loves the way she looks back at him as her face turns completely red within seconds and she gets so embarrassed.

But honestly having Alice beg for him to touch her Legolas would give in within seconds and with no hesitation. But Legolas had to Amit the thought of Alice on all fores begging for Legolas to fuck her was something that would definitely drive him crazy.

And as for tieing Alice up now that is something Legolas would love to see. Just the thought of poor little Alice all tied up helpless and completely exposed begging to be free, well the thought was surely not doing good for Legolas's tunic pants. Legolas nodded his head in agreement knowing just what he had to do even if it meant making Alice mad with him for a couple days. It was the matter of their love life.

Alice was getting extremely worried now it was dinner time and no one has heard anything about where Legolas was. But with hope that Legolas would show up Alice had sat in her normal spot sitting to the left of Legolas. As the food was being brought out and the wine was being purred, Alice was just about to jump up and start picnicking turning the whole kingdom upside down looking for Legolas but as she was getting up she felt a hand on her shoulder and it stopped her. Looking up Alice saw Legolas looking down at her smiling brightly and looking like he was up to something perhaps.

Legolas leaning down he gave a quick kiss to Alice's soft pinkish lips and sat down next to his wife acting as if he hadn't been gone all day. Alice leaned over so she was right next to Legolas's ear and quietly asked Legolas just where have you been I was really starting to get worried when you didn't come and excourt me to the dining halls like you always do? Yo-You had me worried that maybe someone come and killed you or something.

Legolas moved back some and looked at Alice, looking straight into her bright shining blue eyes he could see she was deeply worried about him. Legolas being Legolas apologized quickly feeling sorry he made her worry so much. Although dinner went by faster than Legolas thought it would he was still uncertain about the plan he was about to put into action.

So like every night after dinner Legolas would excourt Alice to her work room and he would go to his more of a private studie and they would meet up in their private chambers to rest for the next day. But just as Legolas planed Alice read some in this spell book and then performed some spells and called it a night not spending anymore than a hour in there.

Alice had just opened her door to her work room when she noticed something off she felt safe but in trouble at the same time. But it was too late there was a hand push up against her nose forcing her to breathe in whatever was on the cloth in the persons hand that was behind her holding her tightly and she lost conscious not knowing of what would be come of her.

Legolas now carrying Alice in his arms on his way to their private chambers. Legolas started feeling somewhat guilty about how he took her off guard but at the same time knew this was the only way he could do it. Legolas knew Alice would simply not just talk to him about this and it was a matter of their marriage at stake here so it had to be ok right?

Legolas looked down at Alice smiling warmly at her and a thought come into mind just when was the last time he carried her? Although Alice hates being carried by anyone Legolas has carried her a few times before and now holding her in his arms he couldn't help but wonder how much she weighs? Alice felt as though she was as light as a feather.

Upon opening their door Legolas wasted no time laying her down and grabbing the ropes he got knowing she would wake up any minute now. Legolas started removing her clothes and as he did he couldn't help but feel excited rather it was the fact that he was in complete control or it was the fact that Alice had no clue what was happening. Either way Legolas could feel his manhood growing excitedly against his tunic pants.

Alice slowly opened her eyes revealing none other than her private bedchambers. Moving to get up Alice noticed she couldn't, looking up Alice now knew her hands was tied up and she was in nothing but her underwear. Looking around rather confused at why she would be in her and Legolas chambers. If someone took her wouldn't it make sense to take her far away from the kingdom where they would never find her? Alice heard someone coming from their bathroom and in walked Legolas smiling ear to ear and holding her book she had been looking for all day long.

Alice looking rather confused at first as to why Legolas would be here smiling like that and not untieing her asking if she was ok? And it was as if it finally clicked Alice started moving around in a furious attempt of getting out of the ropes that held her tightly in place. Alice looked up at Legolas and with tearful pleading eyes and almost as if she was about to cry asked Legolas please tell me you didn't read that I beg of you tell me you didn't?

Legolas not quite expecting that reaction moved closer to Alice standing right in front of her now. Legolas nodded his head in conforming her question feeling somewhat guilty but also cocky at the same time. Alice's face turning over 50 shades of red in embarrassment started to cry a little letting a few tears fall not being able to hold them any longer. Just knowing that Legolas read her personal book that not even Alexia has read could kill her out of embarrassment and shame.

Alice now feeling extremely uncomfortable and really ashamed looked down at the floor and asked Legolas you surely most hate me now… now that you know how I really feel and think and what I want…. honestly you think it's strange, odd, disgusting even that I the queen of Mirkwood Alice the white wants….wants to be treated like that….

Legolas grabbed Alice's chin and crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate and lovely kiss that led Alice to look up at him in wonder. Legolas smiled gently down at her and speaking straight from the heart said Dear little Alice my sweet sweet love I could never hate you for as long as I shall live, you could take my own life stab me in the back and I would still love you, hating you is impossible and loving you is something that I could never stop doing.

Alice now fully understanding how Legolas felt and truly believing it felt more comfortable and not ashamed. But Alice still felt completely over the edge embarrassed. Laying down having her hands tied up Alice definitely felt turned on especially by the look Legolas was giving her now. Legolas quickly took his shirt off and pants leaving him in nothing but his underwear/boxers. And just like he would jump upon a horse Legolas jumped over Alice's side and sat himself down over her hips supporting himself on his own legs.

Alice of course blushed even more at this sudden movement and even felt somewhat like a tiny dear being watched by a big bad wolf just waiting to attack the tiny defenseless dear. Legolas slowly took his hands on either side of Alice's body and brought them up to the bottom of her bar leaving little goosebumps behind as he went. Alice arched her back up wanting to feel more of Legolas's simple but incredibly teasing touch.

Legolas surely enjoying the feeling of being fully in control moved his hands up further Alice's arms leaving more goosebumps behind. Alice not being able to move her arms down let out a small groaned noise not liking the fact she couldn't move anymore.

Legolas quickly took Alice's bra off and throw it up over his shoulder quickly getting ride of it. Legolas now looking down at Alice he could truly see how hopeless she was. Legolas now grinning leaned down inches away from Alice's lips and said You know Alice finding that little book of yours was the best thing that has happened to our sex life, you look so defenseless and cute starring up at me in wonder of what I will do not.

Alice was going to say something about how hot and bothered he look at this moment but couldn't because Legolas had kissed her moving his tongue pass her lips with ease do to the quick movement and started moving his lips with hers in this hot heated slowed down make out session.

Legolas now having Alice caught up in the kiss moved both his hands to play with her big perfectly rounded breast loving the way they felt in his hands. Legolas took both the nipples in his hands and pinched them hard earning him a loud but buffed out moan from Alice.

Legolas pulled back from Alice mainly making sure he didn't actually hurt her and when Legolas looked down at her the sight he saw was one he was never gonna forget. Alice wear a small smile and her usual shining bright eyes was now coated heavily in lust just waiting for Legolas to make his next unexpected move on her.

Legolas had to blink a couple times to see if this image was real or if it was just another fantasy of his. Quickly snapping out of it Legolas smirked and moved further down Alice and removed her panties grabbing both her legs and picking them up and over Legolas's shoulders bring his face right in front of Alice's women hood and before he went to work on pleasuring his sweet Alice, Legolas looked up and teasingly asked My sweet little Alice you've got quite wet down here are you enjoying yourself?

Alice's face being a light pink color was now back up to a roesy red again feeling highly embarrassed. Legolas's Hot breath teased her sensitive women hood and as his tongue began to play with her clit, Alice couldn't help but try to claw at something needing to hold something in her hands trying not too come.

Alice arched her back, begging for more as Legolas expertly sucked and toyed with her women hood. His tongue began to flicker at Alice's clit as she felt two fingers ease inside her moving in a quick session. Alice couldn't take it no more she looked down at Legolas with pleading eyes and moaned out Please Legolas just come up here and fuck me! I'm begging you!

Those words went straight to Legolas's manhood and not wasting any time he quickly removed his fingers and placed a quick kiss on Alice's lips before he slid his full length into Alice's waiting women hood. Legolas going in with ease and with a long and body-shuttering moan from them both, Legolas began to set a hard and deep rhythm inside Alice.

"Oh Alice," Legolas crooned into her neck, his breath coming fast and short, his hips grinding into her with each thrust. In reply, Alice tightened her muscles around Legolas manhood and began thrusting her hips in time with his own. In one great flurry the head of ecstasy surfaces, and as They both moans and calls out Each other's names Legolas slows down his thrusts allowing Them both to ride out their orgasms for as long as possible. And when Legolas is sure Alice is done he pulls out and moves to untie her and then moves to lay beside her.

Although it was quiet for a few minutes the both feeling highly satisfied with themselves. Legolas had broken it by asking quite concern in his voice, Alice my love I didn't hurt you did I ? Alice smiled up at him and said Not in the slightest Legolas although it was quite embarrassing maybe we could try this whole tieing me up thing again and possibly I could tie you up to?

Honestly Legolas didn't know how he felt about being tied up but he sure would love to do it to Alice again. Legolas smiled brightly down at Alice who was pulled tightly close to his chest getting warm from his body heat and said Alice my love it would be my pleasure. And with that said Alice and Legolas spent the rest of the night talking about many things some things concerning some of the other sexual desires they had and most of it ending with Alice's face as red as a tomato but after hours and hours of talking the two Hamas fallen asleep wrapped up in each other's arms never wanting to let go.

The next day Legolas had left the room early leaving Alice to sleep in knowing at first she is gonna be hard to wake up. Making his way to his family's private dining room Legolas was surprised to see his father Thranduil there drinking what he assumed was tea. Legolas sat down next to his father and gave him a quick good morning before he grabbed one of the cups and purred tea in it as well.

It took Legolas a few minutes to remember that his father had actually just got back home from doing some businesses with Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Legolas sat down his cup and raised a eyebrow in wonder and asked just when did you return was it late last night or early in the morning?

Thranduil gave Legolas a small smile which slowly turned into a smirk and said Well I had returned late last night and I even went to go see you and Alice because I have a very important letter for her from her uncle, but as I went to go knock on your door all I could hear was Legolas please fuck me!

Legolas's face was as red as a tomato and feeling quite embarrassed He said well I am sorry for making you wait especially if it was with important matters. Thranduil gave a light laugh and said My son there is nothing to be ashamed of especially if it has to do with pleasing your woman because I have you know Legolas even now I can still make the women scream and beg for me to fuck them.

Legolas feeling slightly disgusted bought his hands up in a surrendering position and quite loudly said I didn't need to know that! All that you could hear all through the room was Thranduil laughing at how embarrassed Legolas was.

So yeah there it is I hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry for any miss spells.

Please rate, comment, review, favorite, follow or whatever you want XD


End file.
